If You Can Hear Me Help!
by GalaxyWolf2.0
Summary: '"Tell me, are you sick of living in the shadows of your 1p's? Or sharing every single scar they receive, but they receive none of ours? They lead their perfect lives, while we are left to rot here" Luciano continued, his voice growing darker by every word.' How do the 2p's deal with their craving for power? By getting rid of their 1p's and taking control of course.Rated T


**Hey Guys! I have decided to edit this whole story so it fits with my new ideas :) So please tell me what you think! I am also writing the 2p!'s as their human name, so it doesn't get confusing. I had to do a lot of research on all the wiki pages about the 2p nations, so that is where I got a lot of my ideas for character structuring.**

 _Luciano- 2p! North Italy_

 _Flavio- 2p! South Italy (Romano)_

 _Lutz- 2p! Germany_

 _Kuro- 2p! Japan_

 _Dylan- 2p! Australia_

 _William- 2p! New Zealand_

 _Oliver- 2p! England_

 _Al- 2p! America_

 _Matt- 2p! Canada_

 _Francois- 2p! France_

 _Wang Zuo- 2p! China_

 _Viktor- 2p! Russia_

A sense of danger and blood-lust seemed to smother the meeting room. The air was thick with the coppery scent of blood, making any normal person gag or even choke on the scent. An array of nations sat around a large table, not bothered by the scent of blood that lingered in the room albeit not even noticing it. Each nation shifted the gazes every now and again, gripping their own weapons tightly. They seemed to be on edge, almost as if they couldn't stand to be in the same room as one another and they would attack at any moment.

But these were not the friendly nations that we were all accustom to. These nations were the more twisted and dangerous versions.

Their leader sat at the head of the table, his brown lace less boots rested on the table as he grinned manically at the others in the room. He had a curl protruding from the left side of his reddish brown hair, his eyes gleamed a magenta colour. No one, not even Oliver dared to question his 'improper manners', as they knew what he was capable of.

"Why did you call us to a world meeting? We never have them" Scoffed a strawberry blonde, Matt.

"To hear my master plan of course," Their leader, Luciano smiled sending a shiver down some of the weaker nation's spines. "I have big plans that will ensure a new lifestyle for us. I mean how many of you are sick of living in this dystopian world?"

Murmurs of agreement filled the room, Luciano kicked his feet of the table and began to walk idly in circles around it, making some of the quieter nation's tense in suspicion. But it was true, they hated the place they lived in, sure it was okay for the first century or so, but it started to go downhill. There was no people in their world, only themselves, so it of course it was natural for some of the 2p nations to get…restless, and start to target their own. But long ago there were people, but they had all died curtesy to the 2p nations. There were animals and other vegetation of course, and the sun gleamed a crimson hue of a day.

"Tell me, are you sick of living in the shadows of your 1p's? Or sharing every single scar they receive, but they receive none of ours? They lead their perfect lives, while we are left to rot here" Luciano continued, his voice growing darker by every word.

"Enough small talk, get to the point already" Francois muttered after blowing cigarette smoke into the air. Parts of his split-ended blonde hair falling in front of his eyes, but he didn't care enough to push them away from his line of vision.

But that was a big mistake as Francois had no time to dodge as one of Luciano's knives was thrown at him. The knife had implanted itself into the stained white wall, just missing Francois's eye by a mere center meter.

"I suggest you keep quiet my Francois otherwise next time I'll make sure I'll aim to hit." Luciano growled, but he kept a cynical smile on his face, "As I was saying, in our 1p's universe they have billions of people just waiting for someone else to take charge"

"It's so mean that they won't share" pouted Luciano's older brother, Flavio. He flicked his blue cashmere scarf over his shoulder.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Lutz asked lazily, "I don't think our other selves would just hand over their people and let us take over their land."

"It's simple," Luciano rolled his eyes, why did he have to get stuck with a bunch of idiots, "We are confined here as long as our 1p's are in their universe, so if we were to go to their universe and bring them back here, we would be free to walk"

"A superb idea really!" Cheered Oliver, his pink eyes with swirling blue highlights shimmered with insanity.

"Surely you would take them all at once," questioned Kuro with a raised eyebrow concealing his hidden annoyance, "It would be best to catch them off guard"

"Why not have some fun first," Luciano grinned, "It would be so fun to see the fear in their eyes when their friends are disappearing one by one."

Kuro, amongst other nations didn't agree with Luciano, but they wouldn't openly voice their opinions further. It would have been better to attack them all at once. It made sense! This way they wouldn't have a chance to fight back, but of course Luciano couldn't pass up the opportunity to have fun and torture. But their thoughts were dulled by the growing excitement by all of the 2p's at the prospect of taking control.

Then there were question on who would do the honours of bringing back their 1p first. Many of them thought that Luciano would be the one wanting to do it, but he didn't want to get his hands dirty just yet. His magenta eye's scanned the room, until they landed on one nation siting towards the other end of the room. Perfect.

"I believe Dylan would be perfect for the task," Luciano appraised, "His 1p is isolated enough not to cause too much alarm if he were to disappear."

Dylan Kirkland, Australia's 2p was quite shocked that Luciano would choose him, and he would be lying if he didn't say it unnerved him. But at the same time, he was thrilled. Every nation always treated him as one of the weaker ones among them, but they were wrong. He was just as strong as them and had just as much blood on his hands as any of the others. He kept his face expressionless as he nodded his head in agreement. To be honest he didn't entirely trust Luciano either, or any of them for the matter, he preferred to work alone anyway.

"At least I get away from you idiots for a while" Dylan muttered to himself before heading out to the 1p universe.

 **And that is the first chapter done! Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what I need to improve, it really helps :) I tried to write the 2p's as not really trusting of one another, you'll see why in future chapters.**


End file.
